hello
by Momo-kun91
Summary: its a song fic...hello by eveanesnse...and its sad...PG13 for death... RR


_

* * *

Hey ppl! Its me again!!! With a song fic!!! I originally wrote this in the beginning of 7th grade...cause I wasn't feeling to happy...and now im gonna post it_

_Now...I don't own inuyasha or the song hello, by evanescence!!!!_

_Im just useing them...._

_Ok here it begins._

_Hello_

**Playground school bells ring again**

It was the last battle of life or death.

Between Naraku, and inuyasha gang. What was once a beautiful day...ended in destruction.

"DIE!" screamed inuyasha, swinging his sword in furry. Striking Naraku body with the wind scar .

**Rain clouds come to play again.**

Sango was already out. Blood escaping her limp body.

Kirara protected its master the best it could.

Miroiku 's wind tunnel was of no use, for it seemed as if thousands of poisonous insects buzzed threw the air. Attacking them every once in a while, mostly shippo, who was helping Kirara protect sango.

"There all dieing..." kagome cried softly. "And im no help to them...inuyasha's out there. Risking everything ...everything he wanted" her head hung low in sorrow as more tear feel from her face.

"Miroiku...his wind tunnel is slowly opening...he'll die soon If Naraku's not killed.

And sango...my dear friend sango...she's dieing." There's nothing I can do...even shippo's risking everything."

Kagome slowly grabbed an arrow, and her bow. Her hand trembling the whole time.

"With the last of my power..." she said, tears still streaming down her face. "I WILL KILL YOU NAKRKU!"

She drew back her arrow...her last hope...no there last hope.

"Never again...will you cause pain in everyone's lives...she whispered. Every ounce of her miko emery was put into that one arrow, as she released it. A purple like fire flying threw the air, headed for Naraku.

"Stupid girl" Naraku laughed as one of his long vines like arms ran itself into her fragile neck. As she feel to the ash covered ground. Blood running down her chest, life leavening her genital eyes

"KAGOME!!!" they all screamed, shippo running to her side trying to wake her.

"Kuahahahahaha!" Naraku laughed like a mad man.

"DARN YOU Naraku!!! You'll pay!!" inuyasha screamed slicing at Naraku's neck.

Then...time seemed to stop...as the flaming arrow soared towards Naraku

Inuyasha flipping out of the way.

As kagome's arrow priced Naraku in the heart, his eyes widening in pain, his body glowing. As he begin to disincarnate. Into noting but ashes, flying into the fire.

"k-kagome?" whimpered inuyasha, sitting by her side. "Naraku's gone...kagome...you killed him. Wake up wake up.." he genteelly nudged her side. Just wanting her to be asleep...hoping it wasn't what he feared the most.

**Has no one told you she's not breathing. Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to hello.**

"Kagome.." he cried... a river of tears running down his face, his bangs covering them.

He didn't want to believe...he was hoping it was all a nightmare... a nightmare that when he awoke, he would see her beautiful face, smiling down at him.

**If I smile and don't believe, soon I know ill wake from this dream.**

He grabbed her cold lifeless hand. Rubbing it against his cheek. The world around him seeming to disappear.

And for the third time in his life...he truly felt alone . If you count the times his mother died and kikiyo pinned him to the tree.

He prayed it was some sick joke...he didn't want more then a lie.

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello iam the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry.**

"Please...let this all be a dream...."

His pain went numb, he felt nothing.

A trembling hand landed on his shoulder.

It felt like a million needles being stuck into him at once.

This brought him to reality .

And he knew. This wasn't a dream. This was the truth...the cold painful truth

**Suddenly I now im not sleeping**

"NO" he lifted his head, screaming to the sky. "I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!! DON'T DIE!!! I LOVE YOU!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY WHY? WHY?" he lowered his head on to her un-beating heart. "Why?" she was gone. The one he loved was gone...and the cold truth hurt...it hurt... like a knife stabbing his heart over and over again.

"don't leave me...I love you..." he kissed her cold pale lips, a clawed hand running threw her hair, then he parted, picking up her body. "I promised to protect you...to die protecting you...but instead...you died protecting us...it's all my fault... why? Why am I still here?

**Hello im still here**

**All that's left of yesterday.**

He walked to a near by field, filled with flowers. The others closely behind.

He laid her down and begin to dig. Miriku carrying sango who awoke after kagome died.

He soon laid her body in the deep whole...

It looked as if she was sleeping. He slowly buried her, and gazed apon the grave of his love

_Hi people!!! Are you crying? Well I hope u enjoyed this song fic...don't worry...kagome will live in other fics....oh for ppl who can't wait...the 4th chap. Of kidnapped will be out soon!!! Bye bye!!!_


End file.
